A Time for Change
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: On the eve of a celebration, Zuko found out some surprising news that would lead him on a journey no one would have ever expected. Why did he want to be Fire Lord again? Collab w/ Demonic Host


Disclaimer: We do not, and have not at any time, owned any rights related to Avatar in this chapter and any following chapters. Thank you.

A/N: This is a joint story with Demonic Host. Keep in mind, this story is FOR FUN. We may not update it regularly or at all. If we do, keep that in mind. Thank you! ^_^

Chapter 1

Surrounded by unnecessary and unwanted ceremony and people, in a room filled with far too many bad memories, Zuko fought the urge to set it all ablaze. Why did he want to be Fire Lord again? Oh, that pesky 'end the war and bring peace' thing. He sighed, it appeared the Avatar had rubbed off on him, he didn't like it. Zuko looked over to where Avatar Aang stood and let out a subtle sigh. It had been a week since his coronation as Fire Lord but there were still issues that had to be solved. Formalities that had to be seen to. All of which were causing the unwanted attention and formalities and in turn giving him a headache.

"—So what is your judgment, Fire Lord Zuko?" One of the bowing Fire Sages questioned up.

Zuko snapped his attention back to them. Not that they would have ever known the difference as he was hidden by roaring, everlasting flames.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," was his generic answer.

That seemed to excite the Fire Sage as they stood up. "Very well sire! It shall be done at once!"

With that, the Fire Sages left in a hurry, making Zuko raise his eyebrow in curiosity, what had he said 'yes' to? Oh well, it mustn't have been anything drastic, Aang was calm and smiling. Yes, he wouldn't ponder it, it obviously didn't matter.

"So…Zuko," Aang started up as he edged closer, "is it time for the party yet?"

"What party?"

The young Avatar almost seemed taken back, "Well you've had your coronation…but you haven't had your formal Fire Toast!"

"My what?" Zuko asked confused as he got up to leave that nasty room.

"Your Fire Toast," Aang said with a smile as he followed beside the hurried Zuko. "You know…the big party where all the important people of the fire nation get together and give you presents and you get to know them. Hey, think we could invite Toph's family?"

Zuko cast a sidelong glance at his friend, mulling over what he was being told. "Why? She hates them, doesn't she?"

Aang seemed to take that into consideration as they moved through the hallways. All around them people started to bow low to the new Fire Lord (many of them having suffered under Azula and Ozai). But he tried not to pay any mind to that. After all, Zuko was just…Zuko. And it wasn't like him being Fire Lord was going to make him change how he acted around him. No matter what all the others tried to tell him or make him do.

"But…wouldn't they be helpful trying to calm the Earth Nation down?"

"Not if it causes her to destroy my palace to escape them." Zuko snorted, displeased with the visual.

"Escape who?" Came a voice that caused them both to jump.

Zuko turned, a frown marring his face. "Aang has suggested that I invite your parents to this Fire Toast."

Toph stood behind them, head tilted as she picked at her ear with a finger. "Twinkletoes said what?"

"Uh, I gotta go!" Aang said anxiously before finding the nearest window, knowing well how touchy Toph was when it came to her family.

* * *

"I gotta say, you firebenders know how to throw a party." Sokka said as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Yeah, gotta hand it to you Sparky. For being a guy that was exiled…a lot of people sure turned up," Toph said with one of her signature teasing, all knowing looks.

"They're here to suck up, save face, or both." Zuko explained, resisting the urge to undo his top knot. After not wearing one for so long, it was rather annoying.

"Yeah well they brought a lot of gifts," And there went other chicken-snake skewer.

"Yes, because trying to buy my favor is that much better." Zuko rolled his eyes.

Sokka waved around one of the skewers with a mouth full, "Hey! I never said that…but…dude, free stuff."

"You're more than welcome to take what you want." Zuko waved a hand towards the table overflowing with gifts. "I doubt most of it would be of use."

The water tribe teenager smiled and waved over at his sister, "Hey! Katara, Zuko says we can pick what we want!"

Katara looked up from her meal and sighed. Leave it to Sokka to turn this into something so…uh, she couldn't even think of a good word for it. With all of the people around she'd have thought that he would have at least have gotten the hint and took the time to master some manners. Even Toph was behaving better than him. It was embarrassing!

"Now nephew, that would be rather rude! To not even open the gifts before disregarding them. What will everyone think?" Iroh interjected as he approached the table, a smile on his face and a cup of tea in hand.

"Uncle, you and I both know this is pointless." Zuko frowned, "Besides, if they're my gifts, I can do what I want with them."

"I've gotta agree with Sparky, Uncle." Toph smiled, "Who's gonna fault him for wanting to share?"

Iroh looked around with that all knowing, gentle smile of his. "Oh, you'd be surprised Lady Bei'Fong."

Toph shrugged, grabbing another kabob from the plate on the table. "It's Sparky's party, let 'im do what he wants."

"As the Lady says. Oh, Zuko…Mai's been looking for you."

Zuko's brow furrowed, confused. "Really? She knows where to find me usually…"

"Yes but I think she wanted to _talk _to you."

"What? Oh…" Zuko quickly stood up, "Excuse me." With a quick bow to his friends, he hurried off to find said girl.

And a few moments later, Zuko stalked back in with what looked to be a red mark that had nothing to do with his burn mark. It almost looked like the palm of a hand. Katara made her way over to him on almost instinct while the rest of them seemed to not even notice. She supposed that the group of people gathered for celebrating Zuko didn't actually _care_ about him, but still she'd have thought that someone would have noticed that he had come back so quickly in such a bad mood.

"What happened to you?" Sokka asked, mouth full of food. "I thought she was the knife chick."

If it wasn't for the fact that they'd met a guy who could combust things with his mind, Sokka might have made the joke that Zuko looked like he was trying to explode him with a glare. Instead he just settled back down in his seat, unhappy that people hadn't found his idea funny, and watched as Katara grabbed his glass of water on her way over to Zuko.

"She hit you hard," Katara commented as she began healing the mark. "but it's an easy fix."

"Did you steal her makeup, Sparky?" Toph chuckled.

"No… I have no idea what I did wrong." Zuko said, his expression resembling a kicked puppy.

Uncle laughed at that just as the same Fire Sage from a few days prior walked up. In their formal regalia they looked almost imposing. Or at least they would have if the group had been nearly anyone else. Instead it just brought a sense of anticipation which turned into confusion the moment they all bowed.

"Congradulations, Fire Lord Zuko."

And the entire room went quiet when the voice of the lead Fire Sage spoke up.

"Congradulations?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, on your ascension to the throne. May Agni bless you with a long reign." The sage bowed.

"Thank you." Zuko nodded slightly so not to disturb Katara.

"Also, may Agni bless your marriage with many strong heirs." The sage smiled.

"What…?" Zuko glanced at his friends, they were just as spooked as he was.

"Yes, your engagement will surely ease tensions with the Earth Kingdom." Iroh added, a smile on his face as well.

"What?" Zuko said as he sat down his glass in disbelief.

Toph didn't seem to be able to hold it in any longer. And in the hush of the crowd, her laugh seemed to ego in the room.

"Oh, Oh! Who's the sorry excuse of a noble that he's stuck with?" Her laughter almost seemed infectious as Sokka started to snicker.

Iroh exchanged a glance with the sage, "The illustrious Lady Bei'Fong."

It didn't seem to set in for a minute. Toph did stop laughing but that was only because she was too busy trying to remember which one of her cousins were about the same age…and which one were actual girls.

"Huh…wait…I don't have any girl cousins about his age…"

"Hence why this is merely an engagement." Iroh nodded, "The marriage will wait until you're of age."

That seemed to stop both Zuko and Toph in their place. They froze before looking to one another. Then, as if it were planned they turned their attention back to Iroh. His expression didn't belay any sense of a lie, nor did his heartbeat skip or speed up as any indication.

"What?" They both asked, shell shocked, in unison.


End file.
